I'll be right here
by I'mAMultishipperGirl
Summary: Sherlock se foi, Joan ficou sozinha. Ela não se deu muito bem em relação a isso, mas conseguiu seguir em frente. Será mesmo? Após final da 2ª temporada. Se você, como eu, shippa esses dois, seja bem vindo. *Personagens não me pertecem. CBS, tv show. Personagem criado pelo ilustre Sir Arthur Conan Doyle.*


Hoje faziam exatamente 6 meses que ele se fora, e Joan Watson simplesmente desistiu de se comunicar.

Muitas coisas aconteceram entre eles, a comunicação em si era boa, quando deviam resolver casos, mas entre eles as coisas pararam de caminhar bem tinha um bom tempo, e piorou ainda mais quando ela anunciou que iria mudar. Sem falar, claro, do seu envolvimento com o irmão dele.

Ele simplesmente tinha ido. Sem dizer para onde, o que iria fazer, ou quando voltava. Não levou roupas, nem livros, muito menos as demais coisas presentes no apartamento. Encontrou um bilhete direcionado a ela, era dele, desejando que ela tivesse sucesso, e só. Dois anos juntos e ele nem se deu ao trabalho de despedir... e pensar nisso a deixava irritada.

Ela se mudou do apartamento. Ao menos tentou. Duas semanas foram necessárias para que ela percebesse que não conseguiria morar em outro lugar. Tudo que ela precisava para o trabalho estava ali, naquele espaço exótico criado por ele para aperfeiçoar a arte da dedução. Tudo estava lá, menos ele. Era inquietante.

Ainda trabalhava junto com a policia. Cap. Gregson também não sabia de nada. Apenas que ele iria viajar prestando serviços a alguém importante. Sem telefonemas adicionais. Nada. Ela ajudava. Resolvia os mistérios, colocava em prática tudo que aprendeu, mas sem ele não era a mesma coisa. Era como se faltasse algo, mesmo quando concluía os casos.

O boneco de luta que tinha no apartamento sofria, as vezes. Ela realmente melhorou sua luta nesses 6 meses, mas toda sua concentração era, de algum modo, para desviar a raiva que sentia por ele ter a abandonado.

Como um amigo simplesmente larga o outro assim? Ignora completamente, como se nem sequer houvesse amizade, ou até mesmo o coleguismo? Era pensando nisso que se concentrava em bater constantemente no boneco.

Por vezes ia ver as abelhas... era o único momento em que não sentia raiva dele. Era o momento em que ela se sentia conectada a ele, mesmo distante. A sua abelha, aquela que ele criou e nomeou em sua homenagem, tinha se reproduzido, agora toda a colmeia estava cheia. Ele estaria orgulhoso. Ela estava dele. Mas ao adentrar no apartamento, ao checar suas redes sociais, seu telefone e, até mesmo, a caixa de correio, toda a raiva voltava. Ela sabia que era saudade, mas podia jurar que o primeiro movimento que faria ao vê-lo seria dar uns bons tapas.

Sua rotina de olhar o computador a espera de uma comunicação já tinha cessado, como se não se importasse mais. A casa estava vazia, mas, mesmo depois de 6 meses, a presença dele era tão constante que ela sentia falta. Um certo dia, entrou no quarto dele, coisa que ela não se atreveu a fazer depois que ela deixou de ser acompanhante de sobriedade, e simplesmente ficou lá, esperando, como se ele fosse chegar a qualquer momento. Mas ele não veio.

Saiu de lá. O cheiro dele, presente no quarto, parece ter se espalhado por todo o apartamento, e ela quis sair. Passava da meia noite, mas ela não se importou. Estava frio, mas ela não se importou. Vestiu seu casaco e saiu perambulando pelas ruas, sem rumo, sem atenção.

Em um cruzamento, sem prestar atenção, começou a atravessar a rua quando escutou alguem gritando seu nome ao mesmo tempo que buzina muito forte soou. Virou para o lado da buzina e percebeu que um caminhão se aproximava. Seu corpo travou, não sabia o que fazer, ou para que lado correr, quando sentiu uma mão a puxando para calçada. A pessoa que a puxou conseguiu salvá-la, por muito pouco, mas conseguiu. A mão a abraçava, era de uma maneira tão sutil e cuidadosa, que, por um momento, ela simplesmente não quis sair dali. Mas tinha que sair, afinal um estranho a abraçava, ao menos era o que ela achava.

Sherlock havia voltado, havia mais ou menos duas semanas, da sua missão com o MI6, e quando percebeu que ela não tinha saído do seu apartamento não conseguiu voltar.

Ele gostava do seu trabalho em NY, e achar uma parceira como Joan tinha sido uma sorte muito grande. Ele passou a dar valor a isso, começou a querer ver o melhor dela, por isso a treinou, sabia que ela tinha potencial. Mas, nos últimos meses de sua parceria, as coisas começaram a mudar.

Sabia o que aquilo era, já havia sentido outra vez, uma única outra vez. Ele havia encontrado alguém compatível. Alguém que entendia suas loucuras, compartilhava de suas deduções e resolvia os mistérios mais loucos daquela cidade com uma perspicácia que se unia muito bem com a dele. E isso o atraia. Mas, também isso muito o preocupava.

Por que? Simples. Da ultima vez ele se entregou. A atração que ele sentiu por Irene/Moriarty foi de tamanha intensidade em sua vida que, ao perdê-la, ele se deixou perder. Seu corpo entrou em um estado neutro, obscuro, apertando, a cada dia, um novo botão de auto destruição. Ele foi resgatado, quase sem vida, e sua consciência o alertou que precisava restabelecer o controle, e então, a partir daí, ele se mudou para NY, para recomeçar, fazer aquilo em que ele era realmente bom, e tentar encontrar a pessoa que pegou sua amada.

Entretanto, a reviravolta o pegou de maneira mais drástica que nunca. Ele foi enganado. Moriarty desvendou seu ponto fraco e o desestabilizou emocionalmente até que ele descobriu. Conseguiu reverter toda a situação e finalmente seguiu em frente, juntando todos os cacos de seu coração partido anos atrás.

E a história estava prestes a se repetir. Ele procurou evitar. Se afundou em seu trabalho, e procurou manter relacionamento intimo com outras mulheres. Corpo humano é corpo humano. Ele precisa de contato físico.

Ela também ajudava, por não mostrar interesse nele. Isso foi o que o manteve firme, mas não aguentou ver seu irmão envolvido com ela. Se controlava, mas aquilo não se fazia. Uma mente tão boa como a dela não poderia se envolver com alguém como ele. E tudo piorou quando ele colocou Joan em perigo. Mycroft parece não ter medido consequências de seus atos, mesmo que estes estivessem sendo assegurado pela MI6. Era a vida de sua parceira que estava em risco, de sua melhor amiga. Mas ele percebeu tudo. Sabia que se algo acontecesse a ela, Sherlock poderia se afundar nas drogas novamente, pois ele realmente a amava, do jeito dele, mas sim.

Por isso Sherlock resolveu aceitar a proposta feita pela MI6, para trabalhar fora. Ele precisava se afastar dela, antes que pudesse perder o controle mais uma vez. Ele precisava se afastar. E foi o que fez. Durante 5 meses e 15 dias, viajou a trabalho pela MI6, realizando todo tipo de operação investigativa e agora estava de volta a cidade que passou a chamar de lar.

Pensou que ela teria se mudado, estaria envolvida com qualquer outro assunto, ou alguma outra pessoa, mas não. Sua pupila estava lá, ainda. Pondo em pratica tudo que aprendeu. Ele constatou isso ao reparar, por duas semanas, seu cotidiano. É, parecia coisa de quem não tinha o que fazer, mas ele não podia simplesmente voltar. Estava contando com ser chamado novamente pelo MI6, mas não foi. Ao que parecia ele estava de férias.

Ele não via mais sorrisos no rosto dela. Seu semblante parecia cansado, e, embora ela ainda trabalhasse com consultora, ela parecia diferente, não era a Watson que conheceu, que ensinou. A perspicácia ainda era a mesma, mas a pessoa não. Foi quando ele decidiu falar com ela, naquela noite ele resolveu entrar no apartamento, mas se deparou com ela saindo no exato momento. Completamente sem rumo, sem observação, e foi quando ele viu o caminhão vindo de longe, exatamente no momento em que ela iria atravessar a rua. Correu chamando seu nome, mas a única coisa que ela ouviu foi a alta buzina. Conseguiu puxá-la a tempo. Por muito pouco ela não se foi, e por isso ele a abraçava forte. Ele podia estar longe, mas, ao menos não havia perdido, e agora ele quase a perdeu. Isso ele não iria suportar. Abraçou-a com toda a força que tinha, como se pudesse protegê-la. Soltando somente alguns minutos depois.

Quando ela finalmente percebeu quem era. Que braços a rodeava. Ela simplesmente soltou um monte de socos, tais como prometera que faria se o visse.

"Seu idiota. Por que fez isso?"

"Você queria morrer?"

Ele sabia que ela não estava falando disso, percebeu pelo seu tom de voz, mas queria que ela se desse conta que ele acabara de salvar sua vida.

"Não... não isso" ela já estava um pouco mais calma. "Obrigada"

Sorriu para ele, que se permitiu sorrir de volta.

"Venha. Vamos voltar."

Ele a levou para o apartamento. Sentaram-se frente a frente. Nenhuma palavra era dita. Até que ele resolveu se pronunciar.

"Vou fazer um chá. Me acompanha?"

Ela acenou com a cabeça. Sabia que ele estava ali. Sentiu seus braços a apertando com toda força, mas vê-lo ainda a fazia sentir como se estivesse vendo uma miragem.

Ele trouxe o chá e, após se sentar, voltaram a se encarar em silencio. Canecas na mão esperando que a temperatura baixasse um grau que fosse para não lhes queimar a boca.

"Sherlock..."

Ela finalmente falou. Ensaiou tantas coisas para dizer a ele, mas, ao vê-lo, não sabia nem por onde começar. Ele pegou as canecas de sua mão e colocou na mesa, segurou as mãos dela por um segundo enquanto olhava profundamente nos seus olhos. Depositou uma de suas mãos no rosto dela, e com as costas da mão acariciou suavemente. Joan fechou os olhos, se deixou levar pelo toque. Toda sua mágoa tinha sumido. Só restou a saudade. Se aproximou dele e o abraçou, deitando a sua cabeça no peito dele.

Se deixou levar pela sensação. Apesar de todo progresso que teve em relação a seus sentimentos, a saudade sempre o espreitava. Cada vez que via um email, uma mensagem de texto ou uma chamada perdida, se sentia encurralado. Não podia manter contato por conta de sua missão, mas esse não era o motivo principal pelo qual ele não respondia.

Com um suave beijo na testa ele a afastou de si. Não tinha o hábito de ser carinhoso, mas ela merecia. Como também merecia saber de tudo. Explicou que esteve trabalhando para o MI6, que chegara havia duas semanas, e que tinha percebido, nesse tempo, o quanto ela havia mudado. Que ficou satisfeito ao ver que ela ainda executava bem tudo que aprendera, e, com certeza, estava melhorando, mas que havia mudado algo nela.

Ela o segurou pela mão e o levou para o terraço. Mostrou a colmeia, do mesmo modo que ele mostrava a ela. Mostrou o quanto a abelha que ele criara havia se multiplicado. Ele sorriu o olhou-a nos olhos através dos vidros. Sabia que ela também sorria.

"Por muitas vezes eu me perguntei o porquê de você ter partido. Sentia tanta raiva que o seu boneco de luta sofreu. Claro, isso melhorou minha defesa pessoal. Mas o que me deixava com raiva era você ter me deixado. Eu não consegui aceitar isso. Me atingiu de uma forma que eu não consegui me conter. Ninguém percebeu, afinal eu só agia assim em casa, mas você sim. Como sempre. Eu entendo que você teve que ir, mas por que não se despediu? Por que simplesmente foi?"

Ele poderia imaginar tudo, mas não isso. Joan Watson não se sentia bem com abandonos. Talvez por isso não se envolvia tanto com as pessoas, agia como se não se importasse, e talvez por isso relutou tanto em se envolver com Mycroft. Ela era mais parecida com ele do que imaginava. E isso o alegrou, mas não respondeu.

O silencio dele fez toda a raiva dela voltar, mais intensa do que nunca. Avançou em sua direção e executou muito bem um golpe para derrubá-lo no chão, colocando-se por cima dele para imobilizá-lo, prendendo suas pernas com seu corpo enquanto segurava seus braços.

"Por que, Sherlock?" Falou alto.

Ele a olhava nos olhos, a pupila estava dilatada. Ela estava ofegante, dado o esforço que teve que fazer para imobilizá-lo. Conhecia aquele golpe, alem do peso, força e a vantagem que tinha em altura com relação a ela, ele tinha criado o modo perfeito de sair, e o fez. Inverteu as posições, sendo que também a imobilizou.

O golpe a pegou desprevenida. Claro que ele sabia como sair, mas ela não se importava com isso agora. Ela só queria saber a resposta.

"Por que?" disse quase como um suspiro.

Ele sabia muito bem o que responder. Tinha todas as palavras na ponta da língua, mas elas simplesmente não saiam. Ainda estava por cima dela, segurando-a. Ainda se olhavam nos olhos, ela aguardando a resposta, ele tentando falá-la.

Em um movimento rápido ele se inclinou para baixo. Sua mão, que outrora a segurava, foi diretamente para a nuca, se entrelaçando com os cabelos dela. Seus olhos perderam o contato pelo simples fato de se fecharem, e seus lábios calados se abriram para se unir aos dela.

Ela correspondeu ao beijo. Poderia ter sido por impulso, mas correspondeu. Embora desesperado, o beijo teve um contato perfeitamente sincronizado. É como se já soubessem o jeito um do outro. As línguas começaram a se buscar, aprofundando ainda mais o beijo.

Ainda sentado por cima dela, puxou-a para que se sentasse também. Os polegares estavam nas maçãs do rosto enquanto os outros dedos estavam emaranhados pelos longos cabelos dela. As mãos dela estavam nas costas dele. Inertes.

Sentiu. Entendeu. A resposta finalmente veio e ela a compreendeu. Passou-se um tempo até que finalmente se separassem e ele se sentasse ao seu lado. Ele olhava para cima, admirando as poucas estrelas que apareciam no céu novaiorquino. Não sabia o que dizer. Uma palavra parecia certa, então resolveu tentar.

"Desculpe-me"

"Pelo que?"

Olhava para ele esperando por uma resposta. Demorou alguns segundo para que ele a olhasse.

"Por isso. Não sabia como dizer."

Ela sorriu. Era evidente que ele estava constrangido, mas não se importava. Gostou que ele tivesse falado. Independente de como foi dito. Ela entendeu.

"Você nunca se deu bem em perder pessoas, não é mesmo?"

Foi a vez dele sorrir. Ela realmente havia captado o contexto de tudo que ele queria dizer com o beijo. E a resposta estava correta. Agora ele sentia as palavras fluírem livremente. Sempre havia sido sincero com ela. Desde o começo.

"Não. Eu não me importo de perder pessoas."

Joan ficou confusa. Claro que ele se foi porque não queria que ela o abandonasse, que sentia algo por ela. Foi então que se lembrou de Irene Adler/Jamie Moriarty.

"Você não consegue perder pessoas que você realmente ama."

Disse por fim, e ele deu um suspiro aliviado. Poderia explicar tudo a ela, de fato. Ela já sabia como ele havia virado noites e entregado tudo de si para poder encontrá-la quando acabou envolvida com os problemas do seu irmão. Mas havia coisas que ela não sabia.

"Lembra que estivemos naquele laboratório, onde eles sintetizavam as drogas?"

Ela acenou para ele, enquanto observava ele enfiar a mão no bolso e tirar de lá um pacotinho com heroína.

"Eu roubei isso de lá. Não sabe o quanto me controlei para não me injetar. Principalmente quando percebi que iria te perder, não somente para o meu irmão, mas também como colega. Que você ia embora. É meio egoísta, eu sei, mas você foi a pessoa que mais tempo ficou comigo, e que eu realmente gostei de tê-la. Somos uma boa equipe. Trabalhamos bem juntos. Mas então, quando você sumiu, quando Mycroft me disse que eu me importava com você não por ser apenas minha parceira, mas porque você era a pessoa que eu mais amava no mundo. A ficha caiu. Eu percebia, mas tinha entrado em negação. Não queria admitir aquilo, pois, da ultima vez que me envolvi emocionalmente, eu fiquei destruído, e não tenho certeza se conseguiria mais uma vez."

Ele não havia ido embora sem se despedir por não se importar, não por ser egoísta, ou por raiva e rancor, mas porque a amava. Seu sorriso não podia estar mais radiante. Não por que ela também o amava, mas porque ele simplesmente a queria por perto, fosse como fosse.

"Eu não vou sair mais daqui, Sherlock. Não vou dizer nunca, mas eu posso dizer que pretendo ficar por um bom tempo."

Ele sorriu, jogando aquele pacotinho fora, finalmente.

"Afinal... ainda tenho muito que aprender."

"Sobre o que? Você tem ido muito bem sem mim, sem falar da luta."

Ela se pôs em frente a ele. Sentia-se atraída por ele. Claro, quem mulher em sã consciência não sentiria. Ele conseguia te envolver em seus enigmas pessoas de forma que era difícil sair sem achar uma real solução. Acariciou, então, sua face com delicadeza depositando um beijo ali antes de concluir sua fala.

"Eu preciso aprender como amar você."

Sherlock estaria entrando em uma zona perigosa. Sua vida poderia estar em risco, mas ele não se importava. Ela estaria ali, com ele, e isso era o suficiente para mantê-lo vivo.


End file.
